Total Action 1-1
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: The first episode of Total Action with an explosive main event.
1. Show

WWE Take a Chance Theme*

Fireworks*

"Hello and welcome to Friday Night Total Action. Etika with this time Nairo ! "

"Hey guys ! Glad to be with you for another epic episode of Total Action. "

"And here's the program : First... Man ! Joker,Dr. Mario,Snake and Sonic will CLASH into a Fatal-4-Way Match to be number one contender for the SWE World Heavyweight Championship and face Link into an Extreme Rules Match at BattleFront. "

"Which finisher's gonna to with : Super Punch,Fireman's Carry Powerslam,Sleeper Hold or the Blue Arrow ?! "

"And we have to inform you in order to avoid bad surprise : in the match,there won't have countout obviously but also no disqualification but ropebreaks are still available. "

"Then Meta Knight will say a word after he won his title last sunday. "

"Ryu will face his best friend Ken. "

"Chrom and Robin will face the Miis for the Tag Team titles ! "

"And finally Nana will face Rosalina ! Winner faces Daisy for the women's Championship at No Holds Barred. "

"What a night ! I wonder what's gonna to happen now... "

Then King Dedede's theme plays and the character enters in the ring with two female Waddle Dee next to him.

"Welcome to my show Oklahoma City ! "

_Half cheers/boos_

"Well... At Stargate,my ass got really kicked by Kirby ! And I lost another match here at SWE ! I am here unfortunately to say... that I quit SWE ! "

_Crowd reaction_

"JUST KIDDING ! "

_OHHHHH ! Half laughs/boos_

"I really love you everybody ! I swear on my heart,my skin,my hammer... and those ladies that I will never quit SWE ! Well that's not why I came here tonight ! I came here because it's... my daughter's birthday. And I feel really guilty about not being here for her. "

_Applause_

"But she understands. She understands that I have no choice but to leave to go to work. I just want to say to you,honey,happy birthday ! And when I'll come back,we're gonna do the best party we ever made ! "

_SUPER DADDY ! SUPER DADDY ! SUPER DADDY !_

Dark Pit's appears suddently and the dark angel arrives and the crowd boos him.

"Dedede,sorry for interrupting your business,it's really touching,really but the fact is... " then he pretends to think before to say : "Nobody cares about it ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOO !_

"Now for what I'm gonna to say next,I'll just... come in the ring and say it in front of you like the real man I am. "

Like he says,Dark Pit comes into the ring and faces King Dedede 2.19 yards away.

"You see like you said earlier,you lost against Kirby. And technically I could beat you in 3 minutes easily. I'll just say it directly : you're nothing ! You're nothing and you're taking too much space into this building "

_Pause_

"Why are you forcing to prove yourself,to pretend you're the Big Bad King but you're nothing of a Big Guy,a Bad Guy,or even a King ?! Why are you insisting to always finish loser at the end ?! Because... Because you got exploited during all your life ?! Indeed,in my opinion,everyone abused of you. Maybe even your mother raped you in you... "

Suddently,King Dedede grabs his micro with his left hand and pulls his arm.

_OHHHHHH ! _

"Listen to me very careful. " he begins in a very serious expression. "The fact that you are insulting me,I can deal with it. But say anything about my family... and I'll make you regret saying that ! "

Then he lets him go and Dark Pit continue his speech. Both Waddle Dee were gone next to the commentator table.

"Well... Looks like I angered the Pretty Little Dedede ! The fact is you're protecting your family... even if they abused of you ! All of you are weirdo in your head. Especially you,big one ! "

_Pause_

"In my opinion anyone would have been better here if you hadn't existed. Especially Kirby... Meta Knight... Master Hand... and also me ! "

_BOOOOOOOOO !_

"You don't have your place here. Listen to me,I'm not talking as a rival,but as an experimented friend : go home,talk to your wife,beg her for forgiveness and leave the hell out of here ! You would help us a lot like that. "

Then he stops and stares at the penguin's eyes.

"Wait ! Wait ! Are you... getting mad ?! No ! No ! No ! You're never mad. Except maybe earlier when you grabbed my hand. Anyway you're always the funny one,the peaceful one : you can't get mad ! In my opinion,a real man like me would have get mad pretty easily. And also... "

He stands closer to his rival.

"A real man... " he touches his coat's edge "wouldn't have let guys like me talk bad about your family. Just like I'm gonna do now,a real man wouldn't have let me say that you stupid daughter is a poor son of a bitch ! "

_OUHHHHHHHH !_

King Dedede has dropped his micro,he asks to the young boy : "You're serious ?! You're fucking serious ?! " while the crowd chants : _FIGHT !_

But Dark Pit answer without the mic but a big smile : "Yes I am ! "

Then Dedede punches hardly Dark Pit before to jump on him and keep punching him. Dark Pit counter-attacks and punches him in the face. Both men are brawling until a dozen of referees and security guards arrive to separate them. But Dedede projects half of them around the ring before to come back to Dark Pit. They brawl onto the corner until referees finally manage to escort the king at the ringside. Dark Pit gomes to the ropes and insults him.

Many minutes later,the General Manager Tabuu appears on the titantron and begins talking :

"As yoy have seen,King Dedede and Dark Pit are in bad terms. So I'm gonna make it official : at BattleFront,they will face each other. "

_Cheers_

"Ah ! That's good news ! I hope Dedede kicks Dark Pit's ass ! We don't have to talk about family. "

"Dark Pit was just telling the truth ! " Etika defends him.

**BattleFront Card**

King Dedede vs Dark Pit

In the backstage...

Greninja,Ike and Richter are playing Poker.

"Well... I'm gonna to win ! " Ike says.

"Not so fast ! " Richter responds.

Then Ridley arrives and says :

"I would bet all my money that you're all scared of facing me at the Kickoff of BattleFront. "

"You're right : I'm scaaaaared. " says Greninja,pretending.

"If it's for a Kickoff,no thanks ! " Ike responds.

But Richter gets up,faces the monster and responds : "I'm not scared of you and I don't care about Kickoffs. Let's do this ! "

**BattleFront Kickoff**

Ridley vs Richter Belmont

"The match won't be diffused. " informs Nairo. "We'll show you the result at the Total Action after the PPV. "

Meta Knight's theme's playing and the United States Champion arrives with his title. Half of the crowd cheers but lots of men boos him because of his overpowered skills. He enters the ring and takes a micro.

"Hello Oklahoma City ! Good to be champion again ! But I still miss the World Heavyweight Championship. Anyway I won't talk for one hour : I'm just saying that if anyone wants a shot... " he puts the title just in front of him and taunts to every wrestler in the locker room. "Come and fight me ! "

Twenty-three seconds later,Lucario arrives and faces Meta Knight. He's looking at the title on his feet and smiles,but both men are interrupted by Cloud's theme.

He comes to the ring at distance from both wrestlers and points the title. Lucario is smiling to the situation. But Tabuu appears from the titantron and calls everybody.

"Everybody calm down ! I just made a decision right now : since there's two men interested to the title,I will make tonight a number... "

But a man's voice interrupts him.

"Hello Tabuu ! "

Cubot comes out to the arena and the crowd cheers him.

"I just got words that,beginning right now,I will be your Co-GM. And I just got a better solution for the current situation. Since two men are interested at the title,why don't we just give them a Triple Threat Match at BattleFront ?! "

"A wise decision... Cubot. " Tabuu comments.

Then the titantron turns off and Cubot disappears. Lucario was heading to backstage when Meta Knight attacks him from behind. Then Cloud punches him but the knight counters the attacks and punches him until the ropes. He bounces him off the ropes but is immediately surprised when Cloud kicks his gut and hits the Stunner. He collapse out of the ring as the Lone Wolf gets up. But Lucario takes the occasion to executes a Brainbuster. Then he picks up the United States Championship and raises him in the air.

"This is gonna be the war for this title ! " says Nairo.

**BattleFront Card Updated**

Meta Knight (c) vs Lucario vs Cloud Strife

Triple Threat Match for the United States Championship

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring,from Heaven : Palutena ! "

Palutena enters in the ring and does her makeup. Then Mii Gunner's (Gabriella) theme plays and the woman comes to the arena with determination.

"And her opponent,from Mii Plaza,with a weight of 104 lbs,Mii Gunner : Gabriella ! "

Gabriella enters in the ring and faces Palutena. Both women stare at each other before that Palutena launches the first punch. The referee makes ring the bell and the match begins.

Palutena corners her opponent to the ropes before to choke her. The referee arrests her and warns her. But while he's busy,Mii Gunner takes out from the ringside a Nightstick and waits the good moment. She hides it to the apron before to put Palutena down. She pulls her arms to her before to stomp her face on the mat. Then she stomps her body before to kick her head. She goes to the corner and tries to take off the protection,but the referees prevents her from doing. While he's putting it back,Gabriella gets her nightstick before to get Palutena up and hit her in the gut. She throws the stick in the ringside before to execute the Sharpshooter. Palutena taps out.

"She eliminated her opponent ! " says Nairo.

"Wait a minute ! " Etika says interrupting him.

Lucina enters in the ring and smashed Gabriella's head with the nightstick. She does it again before to execute the Cross Armbar. She refuses to drop her arm while his victim suffers severely. A dozen of referees comes to help Mii Gunner but Lucina resists. Finally she drops it and goes back to backstage.

"How is she doctor ? " Etika asks while the doctor passes next to him.

"Her arm is severely hurt but will survive hopefully. "

Rosalina's theme appears and the woman arrives with her Luma while referees escorts the injured Mii to backstage. She passes next to him and continues until to enter in the ring. Then her opponent arrives.

"And her opponent,from Groenland,with a weight of 92 lbs : Nana ! "

She enters in the ring with excitation and both women shake their hands. The match begins,they turn around the ring and try a tie up,but suddently Nana runs under Rosalina's legs and bounces off the ropes before to jump on her. But she is easily caught in the air and Rosalina throws her off. She miraculously lands on both feet and stays a moment on place analyzing her opponent.

"Remember : it's a number one contender match ! " repeats Etika.

They tie up and Nana does a Front Facelock but Rosa does a Northern Lights Suplex and goes for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

She bounces off the ropes and goes forba Cartwheel Moonsault but Nana rolls away while Rosalina at the end lands on both feet. Nana tries a Roll-Up but she kicks out. She does a Knee Strike to the head and goes for a Suplex. But it fails.

"Did she really try a suplex to a girl taller than her ?! "

Rosalina tries a Small Package but the dwarf girl kicks out. She irish whips her to the corner only to be kicked to the upper body. Nana climbs on the top rope and does a Cross Body. But Lucina catches her,takes her into a Fireman's Carry before to release and and do a Spinning Back Kick.

"What a devastating kick ! " comments Nairo.

Then she climbs to the top rope back on her opponent and hits a Moonsault. She goes for the pin.

1... 2... 3 !

"The winner and the number one contender is Rosalina ! " celebrates Etika.

"That was a fair victory. "

**BattleFront Card Updated**

Rosalina vs Daisy (c)

Single Match for the Womens Championship

Megaman walks into the backstage until to meet Pac-Man. He was looking for something.

"What are you doing man ?! "

"I'm looking for my pills ! "

"Not again ! "

"Sorry but I need it for my health. "

"You don't have any illnesses ! "

"Just in case. " Then finally when he finds the box of pills,he swallows all the box.

"Man,seriously... "

"Sorry but you can't understand... " Then Cubot arrives to talk to both men.

"Hello ! Sorry to interrupt your drug deal but I have to inform you that we need another match in the kickoff of BattleFront in 8 weeks. So you'll face each other this day. "

Then he leaves.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Approching the ring,from Japan,with a weight of 187 lbs : Ryu ! "

Ryu arrives in the ring with the title on his arm and gives it to the timekeeper. He stretches his arms on the corner. Then Ken's theme is played and he arrives on the scene with energy.

"And his opponent,from USA,with a weight of 158 lbs : Ken Masters ! "

Ken enters in the ring while passing over the top rope and posing on the corner. Both men get ready and the referee makes begin the match.

Ryu and Ken stare at each other. Ken walks forward and extends his hand to shake Ryu's. But this one thinks about it and hesitates. Finally he takes his hands but he keeps stuck into it and goes suddently behind Ken for a Back Side Slam. Then he takes into a Headlock but Ken gets up and pushes him on the turnbuckle. He runs to him but Ryu stops him with his knee. Then he does a Running Knee Lift before to bounce off the ropes and do a Spear. He goes for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

He stomps him before to execute a Suplex. He bounces off the ropes but Ken catches him into a Spinebuster. He does a Soccerball Kick on Ryu who was sitting before to do a Shooting Star Splash. He goes for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

Ken does an Armbreaker then he goes to the top rope and executes a Corkscrew Leg Drop. But Ryu dodges it and goes to the apron. He climbs to the top rope and executes an Elbow Drop. He lands on Ken's torso and executes the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

He execute a Headlock. Twenty seconds later,Ken tries to escape but has difficulties. Finally he rolls sideward and traps into a German Suplex. He throws him next to the ropes,making him get out of the ring. Ken waits that he gets up before to launch himself into a Suicide Dive. Both men stay down.

1... 2... 3...

Ken gets Ryu into the ring and executes a Diving Corkscrew Leg Drop. He goes for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

He does an Elbow Drop before to chain with a Moonsault Splash. He bounces off the ropes but Ryu ducks under him before to execute a Belly-to-Belly Slam. Then he waits to the corner and,after that Ken gets up and faces him,hits a Clostheline. But Ken ducks,hit an Turning Arm Trap before to finish with a Reverse STO. He goes for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

Ken gets up and prepares for the Rondhouse Kick. As he hits the move,Ryu grabs the leg and does a Capture Suplex. He then does an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex before to try a Powerbomb. But as Ken was on his shoulders,this one counters and does an Hurricanrana. Ryu gets up and Ken closthelines him over the top rope. He then goes for a Suicide Dive but Ryu catches him and does an Overhead Belly-to-Belly to the barricade.

1... 2... Thr...

Ryu gets Ken into the ring and tries the Deadlift Powerbomb. But as he was lifting him,Ken grabs his legs and does a Boston Crab. He tries to make Ryu tape out but this one turns around and pushes him to the ropes. Ken runs to the opposite side for a Springboard Clostheline but he's caught in mid-air by Ryu's Europear Uppercut. He goes for the pin.

1... 2...

Kickout !

Ken kicks out the Uppercut. Ryu decides to finish him with the Deadlift Powerbomb. But again,Ken grabs his legs. He jumps on him and does a Double Feet Stomp. Then he goes to the top rope and jumps for a Swanton Bomb but Ryu intercepts him with his knees. Ken suffers while getting back up as Ryu hits a Rear Lariat. Then he bounces him off the top rope and hits the Very European Uppercut. He goes for the pin.

1... 2... 3 !

"Ryu wins the match ! " says Etika.

"I would have wanted Ken to win ! "

"Who's gonna to challenge Ryu for his title ? "

Many minutes later...

"We annouce you" begins Etika "that there will have,next week,

Jigglypuff

Popo

Megaman

Greninja

Pac-Man

Shulk

Bowser Jr

Duck Hunt

Ken

Corrin

Ike

Pirannah Plant

Twelve superstars doing battle for the title. But we don't know what match it's gonna to be ! "

"And right now,we have a title match ! "

Gallows and Anderson's Theme

"The following contest is a Tag Team Match. And it's for the Total Action Tag Team Championship. Introducting first,from Mii Plaza,with a combined weight of 194 lbs,Mii Brawler(Ryan) and Mii Swordfighter(Jason) : The Miis ! "

Tag Finisher : Fireman's Carry Flapjack/Leg Drop Bulldog Combo

As Shy Guy is done talking,the Miis are on the turnbuckle taunting.

Fire Emblem Awakening's Theme

"And their opponent,from Ylisse,with a combined weight of 190 lbs : Chrom and Robin ! "

Tag Finisher : Crash Landing/Backstabber Combo

Both champions arrive into the arena and raises their titles to the air. Then they arrive to the ring. They pose on the ropes and face the Miis. The referee takes the titles and raises them to the air. Then the match begins and Chrom and Jason begin.

They tie up before that Jason comes behind and does a Waist Lock. Chrom reverses the positions but the Mii takes his left arm and throws him to the ground. He does an Armbar but Chrom gets up and punches him to the gut. Jason knees him to the ribs before to bounce off the ropes and do a Sleeper Hold. Chrom dodges between his legs and catches him with a Rear Clostheline. He bounces off the ropes and does a Knee Drop to the back.

"This match begins shyly. " comments Nairo.

He goes to tag with Robin who climbs on the top rope and jumps on Jason. But the swordfighter raises his feet and intercepts Robin's torso with it. Then he gets up and takes him into a Spinebuster. He goes to tag with Ryan who drags the strategist to him and punches him. Then he gets him up and does a Tossing Northern Lights Suplex. He bounces off the ropes but Robin gets up and does a Dropkick. He bounces off the ropes and does a Jumping Elbow Drop before to chain with a Soccerball Kick to the back. He executes a Snap Suplex before to turn around,get him up and try a Exploder Suplex. But Ryan turns around his head and does a DDT. He goes to tag with Chrom who gets him up and does a Gourdbuster. Chrom does a Front Facelock but Ryan turns around and tries a pin.

1... T...

Chrom kicks out,allowing Ryan to tag with Jason. This one jumps on the top rope and does a Blockbuster. He goes for the pin but the opponent kicks out. He waits his opponent to get up before to run to him and hit a Corkscrew Neckbreaker. He goes to top rope his back turned on Chrom to do a Moonsault but this one comes with him on the 3rd rope and does a German Suplex. The Mii lands on his torso while Chrom tags with Robin. He runs to his opponent and hits a Calf Kick. Then he climbs on the top rope and hits a 450 Splash before to chain with the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

Then Robins gets Jason on his shoulder for the finisher but this one escapes behind him,pushes him on his side's corner and goes to tag with his partner. Chrom does a Blind Tag while Robin was recovering. This one turns around and gets a Super Kick from the Mii Brawler. He drags him to his side but Chrom (the legal wrestler) surprises him with a Roll-Up. It fails but as Ryan was on his knees,Chrom Super kicks him to the chin. He then gets him up but Jason comes in and attacks him from behind with a Leg Drop Bulldog.

"The general fight's gonna to begin ! " says Nairo.

"The legal partners are Chrom and Ryan. "

But Robin comes back,punches him to the back and hits his Crash Landing. Jason gets out of the ring. Robin runs to Ryan but this one catches him into a Fireman's Carry before to finish him with the Samoan Drop. Robin gets out of the ring. Chrom dodges Ryan's Clostheline,grabs his arm and hits the Suplex Powerslam. He goes for the pin.

1... 2... 3 !

"And the winners,and still Total Action Tag Team Champions : Chrom and Robin ! "

The champions pick up their titles and celebrate into the ring.

"What a match ! " says Etika.

"Both team gave everythinf they could give. "

"Now,before to finish this night,we would have to show you Link's words about this fight. "

In the interview area...

"Here's Toadette and I'm in company of the SWE World Heavyweight Champion : Link. "

Link was holding his title and was accompagned by Navi.

"First,is there a reason why Navi is here ? "

"Well... " begins Navi. "Link doesn't really like to talk in front of anyone. But he can make efforts. Go ahead. "

"What is your reaction about tonight's main event ? "

Link deeply breaths before to start talking.

"Like she said : I don't really like to talk in front of anyone. But for this question,I answer that for this Fatal-4-Way,everyone deserves a fair winner. All the wrestlers here will give everything they have to face me,I know it ! I recognize that and I respect it. So may the best wins. " Then Link and Navi instantly leave.

"The following contest is a Fatal-4-Way Match ! The winner of this match will face Link at BattleFront in a Extreme Rules Match for the SWE World Heavyweight Championship ! In this match,we get the victory by pinfall or submission INTO the ring. There will be ropebreaks but no countout and no disqualification. "

Dr. Mario's theme

"Approching the ring,from Mushroom Kingdom,with a weight of 98 lbs : Doctor Mario ! "

Mario walks to the ring,but as he was gonna to enter,he goes to see the crowd. Then he finally goes to the ring and waits his opponents.

"The second wrestler,from Mobius,with a weight of 86 lbs,the World Fastest Animal : Sonic the Hedgehod ! "

And then,Sonic arrives in light speed just in front of the doctor. This one stands back and goes to a corner.

Joker's Theme

"The third opponent,from Aoyama-Itchome,Japan,the Phantom Thief : Joker ! "

He does Jeff Hardy's entrance before to arrive in the ring and prepare himself on the corner.

Snake's Theme

Wild cheers

"And the last opponent,with a weight of 165 lbs : Solid Snake ! "

Snake walks on the ramp with determination before to stop in front of the ring to stare at his opponents. He slides under the ropes and gets ready. The referee checks if all wrestlers are ready before to make ring the bell.

Dr. Mario gets in the middle of the ring and talks to Sonic and Snake about doing an alliance in order to eliminate Joker.

"Look at this. Why is he doing that ?! " says Nairo

"We need to eliminate the greatest threat of the match ! " Etika says,defending Dr. Mario.

Sonic and Snake stare at the doctor before to jump on him and get him out of the ring. But Sonic attacks the back of the soldier's head with a Jumping Rondhouse Kick. He collapses and Sonic and Joker are the last men standing. They turn around the ring before to do a tie up. They turn around before that Sonic corners him on the turnbuckle and thrusts him on the gut. Joker knees him on the torso before to climb on the middle rope and do a Sunset Flip. But Snake comes back and Dropkick Joker's face. He throws Sonic out of the ring but instead,Sonic stays on the apron. Snake does a Snap Suplex on Joker before to run to attack Dr. Mario on the apron. But Mario dodges before to do a Pele Kick. He climbs on the top rope but Joker comes back and does a Butterfly Suplex from the 3rd rope.

"OMG ! What a move ! " says Etika.

Joker goes for the pin but he kicks out. He gets him out of the ring before to go on Snake. But Snake hits a Super Kick to the face before to do a Lifting Sleeper Slam. He does the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

Snake goes to see the hedgehog lying on the apron and gets him inside. He climbs on the top rope and does a Moonsault but Sonic,with his speed,dodges the move and goes to the turnbuckle to do a Rebound Moonsault that hits Snake. Then he does a Shooting Star Splash to Joker before to go to see Dr. Mario. He bounces off the ropes and hits a Springboard Corkscrew Senton Bomb to the doctor.

"Corkscrew Senton ! A complicated move ! " comments Nairo.

Snake gets up and does the pin to Joker.

1... 2... Kickout !

He gets him up with a lot of difficulties but Joker hits an European Uppercut and bounces off the ropes only to receive a Big Boot. He executes a Camel Clutch and tries to make him tap. Joker frees himself from the submission and hits a Reverse Hurricanrana. But Snake turns him around and does a Sitout Powerbomb. He pins him but Sonic comes back and hits an Uppercut to Snake to cancel the pin. He jumps on the ropes and does a Phoenix Splash. He goes for the pin but Dr. Mario jumps from the top rope and does an Elbow Drop to Sonic. All the men are down and the referres waits to someone to get up. Dr. Mario gets up followed by Snake. Suddently,the veteran takes him into a Sleeper Hold and was gonna to do the Rear Naked Choke. But Mario takes his left leg and executes a Figure Four Leglock. He successes the move and tries to make him tap by applying pressure on his legs. Snake resists but suffers until Joker tries to open Mario's legs to let him go and Sonic decides to do the Blue Arrow on the doctor. He gets up but the Phantom Thief gets him into a Back Suplex before to do his finisher. He slams his back on the mat and avails of his position to grab Sonic's leg and do the pin by lying on his shoulders.

1... 2...

Snake interrupts the pin and tackles Joker. All the man are down during twenty seconds,until Dr. Mario drags Joker further into the ring to do his Figure Four. But as he has his back turned on him,Joker takes the occasion to push his butt with his right foot and throw him over the middle rope. Mario lands in the ringside and Joker climbs on the corner. He does a Shooting Star Leg Drop Bulldog on Mario and both men finish KO in the outside of the ring. Snake takes Sonic on his shoulder for his signature moves,but the hedgehog escapes behind and throws him over the top rope. Buy he stays on the apron,Sonic goes to attack him but Solid Snake hits him with his elbow. He goes on the top rope and does a Double Axe Handle on Sonic's head. Then Joker comes back and does a Clostheline but Snake does an Arm Trap before to trap him into his Cobra Clutch. But,fifteen seconds later,Joker does a Snapmare and runs to him into a Dropkick that projects him outside the ring. Joker looks around him but is surprise by Dr. Mario's Roll-Up. But he kicks out and Mario unleashes a devastating Clostheline.

"Whaou ! He flew around the ring with this clostheline ! " abuses Etika.

Sonic surprises him with his Jumping Rondhouse Kick and waits to the corner for his finisher. But as he begins running,Solid Snake comes back and hits a Spear.

"Spear ! " they say at the same time Nairo and Etika.

Dr. Mario rolls outout of the ring and Joker lies unconscious on the bottom corner. Snake hits the Elevated Tiger Bomb to Sonic and chains with the pin.

1... 2... 3 !

Wild cheers !

"And the winner,and the number one contender : Solid Snake ! "

Snake celebrates in the ring and walks around the ring but suddently,lights go out and nobody can see anything.

"IS SKELEREX IN TOTAL ACTION NOW ?! " questions Etika.

But suddently,projectors appear and point in the middle of the ring where Dark Samus is taking Snake into a Front Facelock.

"THAT'S DARK SAMUS ! THAT'S DARK SAMUS ! " says Nairo.

Then she turns around and executes the Cutter. She disappears while saying : "In July,I'm coming for this title ! "

"First;she comes back,and now,she targets Link's title ?! That's intense ! " says Nairo.

"Well,we'll have to wait next week to see what happens next.

**BattleFront Card Updated**

Link (c) vs Solid Snake

Extreme Rules Match for the SWE World Heavyweight Championship

Dark Samus (Grappler,Technical and Brawler) - Dragon Sleeper,Chokeslam,Front Facelock Three-Quarter Twisting Cutter,Jumping Cutter)


	2. BattleFront Card

King Dedede vs Dark Pit

Single Match

Ridley vs Richter Belmont

Kickoff

Meta Knight (c) vs Lucario vs Cloud Strife

Triple Threat Match for the United States Championship

Rosalina vs Daisy (c)

Single Match for the Womens Championship

Pac-Man vs Megaman

Kickoff

Link (c) vs Solid Snake

Extreme Rules Match for the SWE World Heavyweight Championship


End file.
